the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Archie Dodge
'Archie Dodge '(14 February, 1925 - 19 June, 1944) was a pure-blood wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1 September, 1936 to June of 1943. He tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team in his fourth year of school and landed the spot of Beater. He played alongside Gilchrist Bellchant and the team was captained by Tobias Goodwin. Biography Early life (1925-1935) Archie Dodge was born on 14 February, 1925 to Elphias Dodge and his wife in Puddletown, Dorset, England. Puddletown is a village and civil parish in Dorset, England. It is situated by the River Piddle, from which it derives its name, about 4.5 miles (7 km) northeast of the county town Dorchester. Its earlier name Piddletown fell out of favour, probably because of connotations of the word "piddle". He grew up supporting its local Quidditch team, Puddlemere United. Archie had an older brother, Edgar, who was about a year older than him. Then, when Edgar was twelve and Archie himself just about to turn eleven, their mother gave birth to a third son, Elouan. Archie didn't get to know his younger brother too well, as he was off at school for a majority of Elouan's first seven years. Hogwarts years (1936-1943) He received his Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1936. Sometime before attending, he either purchased or inherited a wand made of redwood and dragon heartstring, possibly from Ollivander's Wand Shop in Diagon Alley, London. He boarded the Hogwarts Express on 1 September, 1936, and later that night, he was sorted into Gryffindor House. He shared a dormitory with Tobias Goodwin, Gordon MacCallum, and Mick Rigby. He tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team in his fourth year of school, along with his friend, Mick Rigby. Mick was selected as Chaser and Archie was chosen to play Beater. That year, they didn't win the Quidditch Cup, but not for lack of trying. In his fifth year of school, Archie's friend Tobias was made the captain of an unusually young Gryffindor Quidditch team, and their friend, Gordon tried out. As a result, the rest of the team was comprised of mainly fifth and fourth years like them. Gilchrist Bellchant a fourth year, also tried out that same year, and was awarded the position of second Beater. Ivor McKinnon another fourth year, became the team's Keeper, and Dominic Gudgeon, a third year became the Seeker. Also on the team was Ansel Hume, who was a substitute. This year, they won the Quidditch Cup. Global Wizarding War (1943-1944) Archie Dodge joined a Hit-Wizard programme sponsored by the British Ministry of Magic. He was sent to Vienna, Austria, where he was killed by Acolytes of Grindelwald. Etymology Archie. Shortened version of the name Archibald, which is composed of the Germanic elements ercan, meaning "genuine" and bald, meaning "bold" or "brave". Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:1920s births Category:Gryffindors Category:English individuals Category:Pure-bloods Category:Dodge family Category:Gryffindor Quidditch Team Category:Beaters Category:Individuals Sorted in 1936 Category:Global Wizarding War deaths Category:Hit-Wizards Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Redwood wands Category:Dragon heartstring cores Category:1940s deaths Category:Individuals from Dorset Category:Died in Battle